


What's A Guy Gonna Do?

by Saje



Series: Diary of a Flaming Queen [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saje/pseuds/Saje
Summary: Brian needs a little help.





	

What’s a Guy Gonna Do?  
By: Saje

 

So, this came about because I lost a bet to K. We had been discussing this particular pairing and she requested it as her prize. So, K, here it is. I hope it is everything you hoped it would be . . . I have never been so delighted to be wrong before.

Love, Saje.

 

So, what does a guy do when the other person in his non-relationship is drifting away? When all he wants from you is something that is already only his? When you are such a slut that everyone has had a part of you and he only wants one little piece for himself? When you don’t want him to leave, but you know if you don’t DO something, he’s gonna do just that. You can’t beg since it would be unbecoming, not to mention, completely out of character. You can’t profess emotional attachment because that is sticky and he wouldn’t really believe you in the end. You can’t do nothing, cuz you’re just gonna end up in the same place . . . nowhere.

So, like the logical, rational, unemotional, man you are - you decide which piece of yourself you can give him without causing yourself any more discomfort than you can reasonably handle. Which part would that be, you ask? You have a choice.

Your heart, which he can break, or your ass, which will recover.

The logical, rational, unemotional bastard that you are chooses to sacrifice your ass so you don’t have to risk your heart. So yeah, that. Which leads to problem number two. You haven’t done THAT on the regular since before he started elementary school. Yup, sounds funny when you say it out loud, but those are the facts. You finally decide to give him a piece, but it has been so long since you allowed another human access to that piece it probably has dust bunnies propagating at prodigious rates. Even the goodies in the toy box haven’t seen any use of late, what with that person occupying the other side of your bed. You haven’t wanted to give him any more ideas than he has cooked up on his own. Scary. . .

 

Not gonna think about THAT.

So, how to fix said problem? You find a person to help you that you can blackmail into silence. That part is easy: Emmett Honeycutt.

The harder part? Having to ASK. POLITELY. To ensure cooperation.

FUCK! It’s gonna be a really LONG day, and not in a positive, life affirming way.

 

Brian paced the hall of the apartment building where Emmett and Michael shared an apartment. He had been on this side of the door a million times and never hesitated to knock, but this time was different. This time Michael was not on the other side. This time . . .

Emmett opened the door and shrieked in surprised to find Brian just on the other side.

“Oh, my word, Brian! You scared the shit out of me…” Emmett fanned himself as if to rid himself of the vapors they talked about in cheesy romance novels.

Not that Brian knew anything about cheese or romance . . .

“Michael’s not home . . .” Emmett tried unsuccessfully to close the door as Brian shoved his way in and promptly locked the door behind them.

Emmett backed up. Brian was acting weird. No eye contact, shoulders a little hunched, hands in his pant pockets. “Yeah, I know that. Of course I know that. Michael tells me every little detail of his life - how could I NOT know that.”

Shit! Emmett thought. Something was really wrong. Brian was . . . he was . . . babbling?

“Jeez, Brian, is everything okay?” Emmett instinctively moved forward to lay a consoling hand on Brian’s sleeve, making Brian flinch like he’d been burned. “Brian? What the fuck? You’re strung tighter than a kite in a hurricane.”

Brian dragged both hands through his hair, clawing first at his scalp and then his jaw. There was no easy way to do this. He had to just fucking spit it out. “You remember that time you came to me . . .”

Emmett looked blank, then an enlightened expression appeared as he reached for his wallet. “I can give you a payment today if you’re a little tight.”

God! Brian wished he hadn’t used THAT word.

“Uh, I’m not here about the fucking loan . . . the OTHER time you came to me?” Brian hinted, eyebrows raised, willing Emmett to figure it out so he wouldn’t have to actually say it.

Emmett cocked a hip, confused, trawling through his mental files for all the times that he had gone to Brian for advice, a loan, a ride or anything . . . oh crap! Judging by Brian’s weird behavior, he could only surmise that he meant THAT time. The time Emmett’s then flame had wanted him to top and Emmett had been really nervous and scared and he’d gone to Brian for some tips on how to . . . the light dawned and, as it did, Brian nodded his head indicating that Emmett had arrived at the correct ‘time’.

Brian distractedly poked at his ear and wiped his other palm on his pant leg. “I need, ummm . . .” Brian cleared his throat and told himself to man the fuck up. “For Justin.” he said clearly, if a little too loudly, hoping that Emmett would get the picture so he could get the hell out of there already and pretend they weren’t having this conversation.

Emmett’s head tilted to the side and his eyes went glassy as his smile turned wistful. “Okay.” he agreed quietly.

Brian nodded. Couldn’t stop nodding like a fucking bobble head doll even as he pulled the hotel room key from his pocket and lobbed it in Emmett’s direction, not giving a shit if he caught it before making a tight end run for the door.

 

Brian paced the hotel room. Not his usual luxury suite at this establishment. Just the normal, everyday hotel room used by every run-of-the-mill, on-a-layover, business type with no frills. He didn’t want them here. Didn’t need them here. He was not himself in this room. Nothing spoke of familiarity or past experiences. Just another room like any other in any other hotel.

Anonymous.

Brian heard the key in the lock and bee-lined for the bathroom before Emmett opened the door. He didn’t know why he did it. It wasn’t like they were strangers. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had sex before. It was ridiculous really.

Except, they weren’t strangers. And they had had sex before.

Still ridiculous, Brian chastised himself.

He heard Emmett moving around in the room and then calling his name.

“One minute.” Brian replied, glad that he had sounded composed. He took a leak, washed his hands, rinsed his mouth with Scope, and stared at himself in the mirror. At least the tension didn’t show in his face.

He was the Stud, the Top of Tops. He could do this. Nodding to himself, he stripped off his clothes, careless of the wrinkles that would result from the heap he made on the floor. He wasn’t that guy right now. Not for the next few hours anyway. Brian put everything out of his mind except the memories of the last time they had done this. It hadn’t been bad. In point of fact, it had been really very good, and fun. He let the memory replay for a while, absently fondling himself until he was almost all the way erect, then sauntered out into the room as if he owned it.

Emmett grinned at him from the bed. Brian was glad he was already naked and hard too. He would never admit it out loud, but Emmett’s gap-toothed smile was his best feature, though his porn-worthy cock was a close second.

Emmett stood to greet him but Brian waved him back, needing to set some ground rules. Emmett sat Indian-style on the end of the bed and listened closely.

“I can’t . . . uh, do this, without kissing.” Brian started.

Emmett was already nodding. “Of course not,”

Brian cut in, “But Justin and I have rules, ya know? And we’re not supposed to,” Brian hesitated.

Emmett nodded his head, understanding the dilemma. “Ultimately, you are doing this for him, aren’t you?” he asked.

Brian nodded.

“Then I promise, I will never tell him. Any of it. You have my word. You already know you can trust me about this or I wouldn’t be here, right?”

Brian nodded again but didn’t move.

Emmett barely restrained a sigh as he wondered why all the best tops had to have hangups of one kind or another.

He walked to Brian slowly, hands in front of himself so Brian would know precisely where they would land well ahead of when they actually touched him.

When they both landed on his chest, Brian was rigid and still. Emmett looked him right in the eye, one benefit of being close to the same height, and cautiously leaned in, giving Brian the opportunity to move away if he chose.

He didn’t. He let Emmett’s lips meet his own in a semi-chaste meshing of soft lips, grazing, drifting really, barely there, but intimate just the same. Brian let his eyes close and his nose gather the scents of the room. The cloying, fruity air freshener. The disinfectant used to clean the bathroom. Laundry soap and dryer sheets.

Then he found it. The pheromones. Emmett’s smell. Not cologne or deodorant. The one that was just Emmett’s. Familiar and safe. He relaxed a little. Emmett hummed approvingly and pressed a little more firmly with his lips, fingertips touching nipples, eventually trekking lower. Nails gliding through the faint hair on Brian’s abdomen, below his navel, until they settled on Brian’s infamous cock.

 

Brian grinned. Leave it to Honeycutt to dispense with the bullshittery posthaste. He let his lips part a bit as Emmett’s fingers curled lightly around his shaft, stroking easily and lazily. All the time in the world.

“You remember the last time, Brian?”

Brian pulled back a little to see Emmett’s whole face, “Mmmhmm.”

“Same safe word? Just in case?” Emmett drawled.

Brian inclined his head in affirmation. “You?”

Emmett’s hand stroked more firmly. He nodded. “Anything goes, right?”

Brian’s cock leapt at the memory while Emmett’s eyes twinkled. “Yeah,” Brian breathed out, just before roughly manhandling Emmett to the bed and pouncing on him as soon as he hit the mattress.

Emmett’s delighted squeal reverberated around the room, and Brian relaxed a little more, nuzzling his face into Emmett’s neck and pinning the slimmer wrists over his head. Emmett tugged, half-heartedly attempting to free them, and Brian growled at him, using his free hand to slap the exposed side of Emmett’s slim flank.

Emmett’s eyes glazed over and his hips tilted up in invitation, smooshing their cocks together, making Brian groan and return the favor. Their mouths met, open and wet, no longer soft or gentle or drifting. It was crushing. Force meeting force, as rough fingers dug into pecs, glutes, and deltoids - each knowing the other could take it, turn it, live in it, love in it.

There was no need to be ‘careful’ in this room. Brian knew Emmett would take whatever he chose to dish out, and Emmett knew the same. Sure, there might be a few bruises or somesuch, but there would be no complaints in the aftermath. From either of them. There was a little shoving, a play for dominance on Emmett’s part (just for the sake of form), and Brian smacking his ass again, harder, leaving a bright red handprint on the very slim shank. Emmett produced a condom (he was even sneakier than Brian in his hiding places) and wrestled it onto the brunet in one swift move, not unlike a magician pulling a rabbit from a hat.

Brian chuckled at the imagery of that thought, saying, “Someday you are gonna have to teach me that move, Honeycutt.”

Emmett sneered good-naturedly, “Not likely, Kinney, trade secrets and all that.” Then he grabbed the back of Brian’s head and pulled him in for an even more crushing kiss. “Just fuck me already.”

Brian wasted no time, folding Emmett’s long legs, pushing Emmett’s knees up into his shoulders, and bracing them there, keeping a hand behind each knee. Emmett placed his hands against the wall, in line with his shoulders, and locked his elbows so Brian would meet the resisting force on every thrust and they wouldn’t slide across the bed.

Emmett and Brian were both grateful that Emmett had taken the time to prepare himself before coming to the hotel but, even so, the first savage thrust was wicked hard and brutal, although satisfying on some primal level. Brian didn’t give either of them a chance to recover, though. Because of their similar height, Brian was able to lock his elbows as well and jackhammer his cock into Emmett’s ass without having to worry about his weight becoming an issue, the balance and leverage was phenomenal. It allowed Brian to use all the considerable force he could muster and keep a driving, searing, pulse-pounding pace, guaranteed to bring them both to a screaming, grunting, explosive climax, less than ten minutes later as sweat poured off their skin.

“Jeez, Kinney, how do you get better and better? Most guys get lax, ya know? But not you. I haven’t been fucked like that since the last time all those years ago.” Emmett stretched and purred.

“Don’t mention or allude to my age in any way, Honeycutt. It makes my dick soft.” Brian smirked.

Emmett laughed, more because it was Brian’s standard response than anything else. “Riiiight. Who wouldn’t want to get better with age like a fine wine or tasty cheese?”

“Shut the fuck up? Or I will make sure your mouth is too busy to bother with words for the rest of our time here.”

Emmett quirked a brow, mocking him in a fake falsetto, “Promises, promises,” as he rolled from the bed and stood.

Brian smacked his ass really hard for that one, and Emmett jumped at least three feet in surprise, turning and pouncing on Brian as soon as he landed.

They wrestled, laughed, and taunted each other, pretty evenly matched as far as strength and stamina went. Brian was just about to flip Em onto his back and fuck him senseless again, when Emmett got the upper hand by digging his fingers into Brian’s ribs and tickling for all he was worth. Brian shrieked and immediately pulled away, but Emmett followed, redoubling his efforts until Brian was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe and was gasping out threats to tie Em’s balls in a knot.

Emmett ceased, but remained straddling Brian’s hips as the camaraderie finally did its job in fully relaxing Brian. The brunet’s eyes closed and his muscles visibly loosened. The tension was gone from his face, and Emmett considered himself lucky. Not many men had ever seen Brian free of care, having shed the face he showed the public. He really was a beautiful man. Inside and out. Sure, he could be an asshole. But if he was, you generally needed to hear it, and that was forgivable to Emmett’s way of thinking. Just the fact that Brian was here, trying to make sure he was prepared to give Justin this gift (because that’s what it really was), was a true barometer of just how far that particular relationship - okay, okay, non-relationship - had come.

Emmett couldn’t help it then. He leaned down and kissed Brian. Lightly, sweetly on the lips. Brian hummed his pleasure at the action and exposed his neck, allowing Emmett to do as he saw fit. Emmett continued, down the strong neck, over the protrusions of his collarbone. Further still, across the tanned expanse of Brian’s chest, rubbing his hands wherever they landed - knowing Brian’s secret; Brian loved to be touched. In any way. Most especially to be rubbed. Lightly, roughly, firmly, it didn’t matter. Brian loved hands. He was a complete hand whore.

Emmett smiled to himself, wondering if Justin had figured that out yet. Brian was a slave to whoever got the hand thing right. Em figured that was why Brian had come back to him for this little refresher. Em loved to pet. He couldn’t do anything without using his hands . . . prolifically.

Brian arched his back as Emmett cruised down his torso. Emmett paused when he reached Brian’s cock, but his hands kept going, rubbing and smoothing over the skin of Brian’s thighs and calves until Brian put the soles of his feet on the mattress and let his knees part . . . wide.

Emmett rewarded him by slowly drawing Brian’s cockhead into his mouth and laving the crown, gently stabbing into the slit with his tongue. Brian hummed again, this time lower in his chest, almost a purr rather than a hum. When Brian was fully hard, Emmett took him deep, deep into his throat. Brian thrust up reflexively, but Emmett soothed with his hands until Brian settled again.

Emmett loved cock. This was no secret. He was also a total and unapologetic size queen. Also not a secret and a proclivity he shared with Brian. But, he really, really, loved Brian’s cock. In and of itself, it was worthy of worship. Not because it was grotesquely large or anything but because it was so perfectly proportioned. Sure it was nine and a half, cut, but the crown flared perfectly symmetrically all the way around the large head. Lots of guy had heads on their dicks that were no bigger around than the shaft, but Brian’s flared a good quarter inch all the way around that considerable shaft. No allusions to garden hoses or anything of that nature. Not for Mr. Kinney. Emmett could wrap his fingers around the shaft and still not be able to touch his thumb on the other side. So, did some guys have bigger dicks? Sure, but not nearly the perfection.

Emmett found a rhythm of bob and pull that Brian seemed to enjoy without driving him to the edge. He kept his hands moving over Brian’s legs, his hips, his abdomen, to keep him loose and relaxed. He fondled and tugged Brian’s sac, playing with the skin just behind, adding a little pressure until Brian moaned, letting his knees drift wider still. Emmett moaned back, letting Brian know he appreciated the feedback, sending vibrations through the thick shaft that rippled to just behind Brian’s navel, where they danced in delight. Brian’s hips twisted a little in pleasure. Emmett reached for the hand-sized bottle of lube tucked under the edge of the blanket and got some in his palm, all the while keeping up the easy tempo on Brian’s cock. He was quite the multitasker.

Dipping his index finger into the pool in his palm, he coasted the back of his wrist up the inside of Brian’s thigh to keep him aware of what he was doing and where he was headed. He stopped where Brian’s ass cheek met his thigh and waited for Brian to signal that he was ready, still working the cock in his mouth. Brian hesitated for a nano-second, then put his right hand on Emmett’s shoulder and squeezed lightly, leaving it there. Emmett responded by sucking a little harder and applying pressure around the perimeter of Brian’s pucker. Brian squeezed again, and Emmett gave him a little more suction and a nudge at his entrance. Brian spread his knees further, and Emmett inserted his finger in a long, slow drive straight to Brian’s prostate.

Brian arched off the bed, “Christ, you’re good at that.” He huffed, his hips tilting into Emmett’s mouth at the new stimulation. Emmett withdrew the digit, picked up more lube on his middle finger and went straight back in with both fingers, curling them immediately once they were inside and massaging that pleasurable little nubbin.

Brian Kinney secret number two, Emmett thought to himself. Brian had a ridiculously sensitive prostate. He didn’t know why, just that he did. Even as he had the thought, Brian shot his load down Emmett’s throat on a guttural wheeze. Swallowing it all, Emmett kept his mouth on Brian’s cock and his fingers up Brian’s ass. This was just the pre-show. Brian shuddered once as his orgasm ended, tangling his fingers in Emmett’s hair for a minute and letting his legs slide flat to the bed. When he tugged the strands of hair, Emmett let his cock go and leaned up for the kiss Brian wanted to bestow on him for a job well done, just as Emmett slid a third finger into him.

“You ready?” Emmett asked in all sincerity.

“As I’ll ever be.” Brian hedged, pulling Emmett to him more fully so their bodies could align and Brian could see his face at any time he chose.

Emmett did his magic trick with the condom again, this time putting it on himself, and used the rest of the lube in his palm to coat his porn-worthy cock. Brian pulled his knees up and out so Emmett had room to work the head of his extremely hard erection into Brian, who forced himself to relax and breathe. It wasn’t working.

“Did you land the Dickerson account you were after on Tuesday?” Emmett asked, out of the blue, snatching Brian’s attention away from what he was doing.

Brian smirked, “Yeah, then I fucked the rep’s nephew in the bathroom.” Brian chuckled, so focused on the memory that Emmett was able to slide into Brian with no more resistance.

Brian’s eyes narrowed. “Fucker.” Then he pulled Emmett in for a hot, wet, spine-tingling kiss that had Emmett’s head swimming.

“Fuck, you’re good at that.” Emmett whispered, pulling his hips back slowly, then gliding back in.

Brian’s face flushed, his eyelids dropped halfway, and he bit his lower lip. Emmett did it again, his hands playing over Brian’s skin, his face rubbing in Brian’s neck below his ear. Brian bit into his lip harder, squeezed his eyes shut, and gripped Emmett to him with fingers splayed wide.

Brian Kinney secret number three: due to the extremely sensitive prostate, Brian Kinney was a ‘screamer’. Okay, okay, so not a screamer in the traditional sense, but one very, very vocal bottom.

Brian Kinney secret number four: due to the previous secret, Brian Kinney is out of this world self-conscious about it. He thinks it makes him a twat. He thinks it gives the other person involved way too much power.

Emmett wondered how it ever came about that he knew these things and no one else did. It didn’t matter right now though.

“Look at me, Brian.” Emmett ordered, still thrusting and rubbing and soothing.

Brian turned back to look at him, opening hazy eyes to stare at his friend.

“Let it out. Your top is going to want to know you like what he is doing and silence isn’t gonna cut it. Justin is young; he’s going to think he is hurting you if you look like that, and it will freak him out or give him a complex.” Emmett thrust again, harder this time, making his point when Brian couldn’t smother the resulting sounds his body made at the pleasure. “You taught me that, remember? Take your own advice; you would know, right?” Emmett practically crooned. Then slammed his hips into Brian’s, eliciting the most erotic groan he’d ever heard. Brian met him on the next thrust, and the next, and the next, locking his legs around Emmett’s hips and using their considerable power to pull the slimmer man to him each time, feeling Emmett’s muscles flex under his calves.

Emmett watched Brian’s face closely for any sign of discomfort and, when he didn’t see any indications of stress, he allowed himself to take that tortured lower lip into his mouth and suck on it. Brian fisted his hands in Emmett’s short hair, locking his head in place, and planted another soul-searing kiss on the man.

Brian let go all the way as their bodies strained, grasped, and clawed at each other, searching for the most pleasurable path to the precipice, as Brian filled the room with the sexiest, dirtiest, and most erotic noises known to man. Emmett had a wish in the back of his mind that he could have a recording of the things that fell from Brian’s lips. He would certainly never need another porn video for the rest of his life.

“Yank my dick, you fucker!” Brian yelled, startling Emmett so much that he immediately complied, too roughly for most, but Brian ejaculated so hard it hit Em’s belly, was forced up his chest between his nipples, and curved back down to splatter on Brian’s torso. Emmett didn’t even get a chance to react. Brian disengaged himself, flipped around to all fours, and growled. “Not done yet, fuck me as hard as you can.”

Emmett didn’t need clarification, this part he was familiar with. “Remember the safe . . .”

“Now!” Brian yelled, one hand braced on the mattress and the other yanking his still-jizzing cock.

Emmett grabbed one of Brian’s hips in each of his hands and slammed back into Brian’s ass as hard as he could. Thrust after thrust, bodies slapping together, skin reddening angrily where they met. Emmett tossed his head back, drowning in the freedom to be as rough as he liked. He smacked Brian’s ass, hard, drawing back his hand and letting it fall with all the force he could gather. Brian let out a cry of pleasure and cum spurted from him again. Emmett shoved Brian’s hand off his cock and took hold of it himself as Brian braced with that hand too.

Still cumming, Brian shoved back into each of Emmett’s thrusts until the southerner finally bellowed out his own release, and Brian let go the last orgasm he had in him all over Emmett’s hand and the now-soaked bedding.

They fell onto their sides, neither speaking, wondering if they had the energy to take the next breath or if they were just going to die right then and there.

“Someday, Kinney,” Emmett panted, “you’re gonna hafta teach me how you keep cumming like that. It has to be a record or something . . .”

Brian laughed and reached out a shaky hand for the joint he had left lying next to his smokes on the side table. They moved around until they were sitting side by side, leaning back against the headboard, Brian lighting the pot and Emmett daintily trying to straighten the sheet over his legs.

Blowing a smoke ring, Brian passed the toke. Emmett took a healthy drag, held it, and blew out on a big sigh. “You always have the best shit.”

Brian turned his head to look at Em and Em did the same. “Well?”

Emmett nodded. Brian needed the feedback. “Does Baby’s dick curve up?”

“Like a bow.” Brian mumbled.

Emmett nodded understandingly. “Well, unless you want to be screaming the block down - not that I would mind hearing it - you’re gonna hafta let him in from behind, cuz that prostate of yours is still as hair-triggered as it ever was. That position should keep him from stabbing it directly and if it gets too much, the only thing I can suggest is a ball gag.” Emmett passed the joint back.

Brian nodded and let out a put-upon sigh. “That’s what I thought, but . . . thanks.”

 

Two hours later, after Brian had gone and Emmett had had a long soak in a bubbly bath, he turned the key at the desk and hailed a cab from the sidewalk. Once he was on his way he pulled out his cell and dialled the familiar number.

“Hey, Baby! Are you free for lunch tomorrow?”

 

THE END


End file.
